Mis memorias
by Nayru Tsugumi
Summary: La vida de un Rey está llena de misterios, de entre ellos los mas dolorosos que uno quiere borrar con tanta insistencia. N sabía que su pasado le marcó terriblemente, mas sin embargo nunca lo despreció ni lo negó, lo aceptó como un medio de fortaleza y darse confianza de que su camino fue el correcto. Aún si sabía que no es así.


**Hello everybody!**

**em...bien, no soy taaan de este fandom, pero quise intentar porque pokespu (creo que se dice así) me marcó tanto que me leí TODO de inicio a fin x3 y me volví nuevamente fan loca enamorada de pokemon xD así que quise traer mi primer fic de este fandom, de uno de mis rivales favoritos, N! no escribo mal así que por favor, disfruten de la lectura nwn sin mas preámbulos comencemos**

**Disclaimer: pokemon, pokemon special, ni derivados, me pertenecen... de ser mío reclamaría a todos los personajes como mi propiedad, me jactaría de todos y me encarcelarían (?)**

**Nota: fic basado (y hecha adaptación con mis palabras) de un One-Shot en inglés de youtube llamado "N's past".**

* * *

Una vez, en este lugar, estuvo un niño de nombre "N". Ya que no tenía un nombre; fue llamado "N" mas fácilmente debido al apodo de "Sin Nombre" (No Name). Cuando fue acogido por una persona, se le impidió volver a ver el exterior, olvidando todo aquello que vio durante el tiempo que tuvo de abandono, pero eso no le importaba a él, que rehizo su vida en las mas intacta paz. Desde ese día ha estado encerrado en una gran habitación que es de su propiedad; como estuvo solo por tanto tiempo en ese enorme lugar, lo llamó "Mundo". En su mundo tenía todos los juguetes que cualquier niño podría desear y una persona periódicamente le conseguía mas, de modo a que nunca necesitó a mas personas en su espacio. Pero si no necesitaba de nadie, un niño de cinco años un día podría cometer alguna locura; no era el caso de N.

N creció en una felicidad relativamente tranquila, ya que nunca tuvo ningún inconveniente o le hizo falta algo; su vida a simple vista era perfecta ya que no necesitaba estar rodeado de personas o alguna criatura y a pesar de no conocer a su "padre", aquél que le dio su nueva vida, jamás le interesó saber y estaba pleno y satisfecho con saber que ese hombre se encontraba bien y lo quería. Hasta un día el cual por alguna razón, encontró un libro y comenzó a leerlo; notó en uno de los párrafos algo extraño que captó su atención inmediatamente, la palabra "amigos". N, que ha vivido mucho tiempo en su mundo, siempre había estado rodeado de juguetes y otros muñecos, pero cuando le hizo una pregunta a la persona encargada de vigilarlo regularmente, cambió. Dijo "quiero amigos".

Pero él realmente no los necesitaba, tan solo quería experimentar cosas nuevas, no ha necesitado nada ni a nadie. N era un niño amable, pero triste. Por primera vez conoció un sentimiento que no sabía que podía poseer, al verse en la soledad misma con el tiempo desarrolló y conoció la "tristeza". Al otro día se percató que la puerta de su habitación por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba sin seguro, dándole el pase completo al mundo exterior. N no era curioso y hasta es extraño cuando lo es, pero la tentación de ver esa puerta entreabierta no lo dejaba tranquilo; se había asomado ligeramente por la rendija, sin atreverse a abrir mas esa puerta; escuchaba el bullicio de gente y mucho movimiento que lo llevó todavía mas a la curiosidad. Él siempre vivió en su habitación y no conocía demasiado sobre el exterior.. lo cual le asustaba la posibilidad de salir, pero haciendo acopio del valor que tenía, hizo una excepción.

Abrió mas esa puerta y se aventuró en aquél lugar desconocido, tenía una necesidad de saber lo que había mas allá de sus cuatro paredes. N siempre es un niño educado y obediente, pero esta vez fue diferente, volviendo su instinto anterior decidió ir en busca de lo que había pedido. "quiero amigos".

...

El mundo que vio allá afuera nunca debió conocer con esos ojos tan inexpertos. Era demasiado violento, era un mundo "sucio". Antes, los ojos de N no conocían la tragedia en la que estaba envuelta el mundo exterior, ahora parece que simplemente no pueden ver mas allá que eso. N no sabía que clase de cosas sucedían a su alrededor, y siempre que tenía un problema le preguntaba a un pokemon para entender mejor.

_"oye, ¿porqué todos te golpeaban?"_

_"tu... ¿puedes escucharme? ¿puedes escucharnos?"_

_"claro, todos pueden, ¿no?"_

_"no... eres una persona extraña, un niño muy raro."_

_"¿la gente 'normal' no pueden escucharlos?"_

_"no."_

Por primera vez, N supo el poder que tenía, solo él podía comunicarse con los pokemon, era el único que escuchaba sus voces mentalmente y poder entablar una conversación. Y cuando usó ese poder y decidió compartirlo con esa gente del mundo exterior, hubieron aún mas problemas del que ya estaba debido a ese "poder terrorífico". A pesar del desprecio, no comprendía aquellas palabras y eso lo llevó a intentar razonar con los humanos, una vez mas. Porque él creía y sentía que los humanos y pokemon podían ser amigos. Hasta que...

_"¡¿él puede escuchar la voz de esos monstruos?! ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?"_

_"está hablando como un monstruo, ¡no te nos acerques!"_

La realidad lo golpeó terriblemente, fue cuando se dio cuenta que las personas "normales" no podían entender a los pokemon y al intentar defenderlos con sus fuerzas, inevitablemente, N se volvió una víctima mas de esos abusos. No comprendía porque se daban de esa forma los sucesos, era aún muy inocente para entender el funcionamiento de ese mundo nuevo.

...

_"¿porqué? ¿porqué los humanos y pokemon no podemos estar juntos?"_

_..._

Porque los humanos maltrataban a los pokemon y los despojaban de sus hábitats y alimento, éstos quisieron estar "a la igual" con ellos, acercándose a pueblos y en orillas a las ciudades, al querer comer les quitaban a los humanos o los atacaban para defender sus hogares; los humanos creyendo que los pokemon lentamente se volvían agresivos contra ellos deicideron tomar medidas de protección, para así protegerse contra las "bestias" salvajes que querían dominar SU civilización. El odio era poderoso entre las dos razas, los humanos exigían que los pokemon desapareciesen y así ya no causarían dolor, pero los pokemon temían del poder de ellos ya que buscaban fervientemente una casa, alimento y donde criarse y reproducirse. Sus necesidades básicas estaban siendo aplastadas por el poder egoísta del mundo exterior. Muchos pokemon han ido a hablar con N para que él les ofrezca algunas palabras de aliento o alguna solución. Pero así como los pokemon tenían sus quejas, los humanos no se quedaban atrás e igual se quejaban con N cuando él les intentaba explicar los sentimientos de esas "bestias". Los pokemon se comportaban feroces con quienes querían acercarse a alimentarlos, destruían campos de siembra y eran considerados dañinos para los mas pequeños. Aquellos debates le hicieron dudar de que estas razas algún día pudiesen existir en armonía. N no podía con aquello, demasiadas quejas, demasiados lamentos; eran palabras que nunca había escuchado en su vida y le lastimaba en pensarlas siquiera. Ahora podía ver ese mundo con claridad, podía saber en qué clase de mundo se había metido.

Un mundo "gris".

Los humanos lo odiaban, porque le daba demasiada importancia a las "necesidades" de los pokemon, no querían a un niño como N cerca de ellos, que prefería vivir rodeado de bestias salvajes antes que su propia raza. Los pokemon le dieron la espalda también, odiaban a N por el hecho de ser un humano mas, y porque solo escuchaba lo que ellos decían, ignorando como el resto de las personas, sus súplicas y palabras de frustración a pesar de poder oírlos perfectamente. N pensaba que un mundo así no lo valía en absoluto.

...

"no puedo distinguir un color... y yo no puedo ser el intermedio..."

"esta existencia no puede tener ningún color tampoco. No soy un pokemon, pero tampoco soy un humano... entonces, ¿qué soy?"

...

Fue odiado y desterrado tanto por humanos como pokemon que ahora no sabía qué era realmente, entendía ambos "idiomas" que le era difícil saber con cual nació primero exactamente. Tantas palabras y tantos pensamientos debilitaban la fe del pobre niño hasta quedarse blanco sobre negro.. Fue cuando N entendió, que el mundo del exterior era...

_"N. Te has ensuciado."_

Parecía que la solución a sus dudas y planteamientos estaba frente a él, con un rostro solemne y sin dudas. Le hablaba a él y solo a él.

_"respiraste el aire tan sucio de este mundo. Debes regresar a tu habitación de nuevo."_

_"...si."_

El mundo de la tristeza.

N volvió a su propio mundo, donde intentó olvidar esas malas experiencias del mundo gris pero era imposible, aquellas escenas y ese gran problema lo tenían perturbado, le preocupaba en gran medida. En su habitación se dio el lujo de usar su tiempo sin jugar, sin hacer nada de lo que hacía antes, sino en todo lo contrario; se centraba, se preparaba para enfrentar ese otro mundo nuevamente, él quería llevarles la solución tanto a humanos como pokemon. Las personas que le vigilaban se sorprendieron por el cambio repentino del pequeño, estaba demasiado calmado y mucho mas obediente que antes; el haber tratado con "gente mala" entre tantos disturbios le había servido para endurecer en algo su carácter, en preparar su inestable mentalidad y emociones, quería evitar un sufrimiento mas en el mundo gris. Un día un pokemon llegó hasta él, su expresión era decidida y firme, apenas N había reparado en su existencia de tan sumido que estaba en sus pensamientos. No dudó en mostrarse natural con ese pequeño animalito que llegó.

_"oh, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿quién eres tu? ¡bienvenido, bienvenido!"_

_"¿eres el niño que fue abandonado por los humanos y nosotros?"_

N supo de donde había venido ese pequeño pokemon, pero en medio de su incertidumbre le dejó continuar, ya que no tenía nada que decirle de momentos.

_"pienso como tu; ese es el pequeño mundo malo. Es tan triste porque las personas y los pokemon no pueden ser amigos y estar juntos, es realmente una tristeza."_

_"¡ah! pero yo no soy un humano. Así todos estarían bien, ¿no? Vienes del mundo exterior también, ¿no es así? Ese mundo no está bien. Es gris. Pero en este lugar, aquí existe un completo negro y un muy puro blanco, un MUNDO blanco y negro. ¡De este modo es mas divertido!"_

Rió con fuerza para darse confianza de aquellas palabras, realmente estaba triste y perturbado, eso el pokemon lo sabía perfectamente gracias a sus instintos naturales. Lo meditaba, también él había sufrido tanto en el mundo exterior, encontrar de repente a un humano con sus mismos ideales era algo que no se veía seguido. Avanzó en paso confiado y logró de un salto situarse entre sus brazos, al principio sacó de sus cavilaciones al pequeño, pero lentamente fue sujetándolo con fuerza, y así evitar una caída.

_"eres amable. Tu en realidad no me tienes miedo."_

_"oye... ¿porqué lloras? ¿dije algo malo?"_

_"no lo entiendo, explícame."_

A N se le derretía el corazón a tal conmovedora escena que el pokemon le daba. Con suavidad lo sujetó en un abrazo y con la mas bella de sus sonrisas quiso saber mas de él, dándole permiso absoluto de continuar con la conversación, y esta vez él le preguntó:

_"¿qué piensas de mi?"_

_"no lo sé, es extraño, ¿porqué mis ojos se sienten muy calientes? estoy seguro que nunca me sentí así antes."_

Tanto como el pokemon, también él comenzó a llorar. Pequeñas lágrimas que mientras mas fluían, mas dolorosas se veían, pero mientras mas las dejaba correr mas rápido sentía que su corazón sanaba de heridas ficticias que aún sin estar allí, dolían demasiado.

_"oye... ¿quisieras... estar conmigo? ¿y... y... ser amigos?"_

Después de aquello, en repetidas ocasiones, pokemon que han sentido la ira y el desprecio de las dos razas del mundo exterior iban a la habitación de N. Él no los trataba mal y hasta les ayudaba a volver con pasos firmes a ese mundo gris; N juró amor y confianza a cada pokemon que llegaba hasta él y así lentamente, los pokemon sufridos iban sanando su corazón. Se sentían amados por una persona, y era todo lo que les importaba. Ghechis iba dándose cuenta con los días, que N no solo podía escuchar a los pokemon; su sorpresa fue grande cuando se percató que también podía curar los miedos de ellos y alentarlos a ganar experiencia de lugares desconocidos y así evolucionar y continuar con su existencia. Renovaba el espíritu de quien lo escucha.

...

"es el chico de los pokemon."

...

Ya estaba decidido lo que quería N para los humanos, lo que quería también para los pokemon.

_"escúchenme amigos, los amo a todos. Porque lo quiero para ustedes es que sean felices. Quiero un mundo totalmente libre, donde ustedes no estén sentenciados a vivir jamás."_

Sus pokemon, que habían decidido por cuenta propia seguir a N, le escucharon atentamente. Estaban embelesados por sus hermosas palabras y sus finas acciones, eran un equipo de 6 en total, ninguno fue capturado por el joven, le seguirían allá a donde fuera si era necesario ya que jamás N les haría un mal. Continuó hablando el chico.

_"los humanos no pueden coexistir con los pokemon. He intentado unificarlos y todo ha fallado, ahora y en este momento siento miedo, miedo por nuestra existencia. Ellos pueden hacer su voluntad en cualquier momento sin que podamos evitarlo..._

_... He hablado a nombre de todas las criaturas existentes e intenté proteger a todos por igual, pero no puedo cuando los pokemon son confinados a vivir en una pokeball y son torturados en terribles batallas por la sobrevivencia humana. De continuar así, los humanos sufren, los pokemon sufren también... Al final, los humanos en realidad odian cualquier especie que sea diferente de ellos, lo juzgan y clasifican como "anormal" todo aquello que no tiene una explicación natural."_

Sus palabras, lentamente se llenaban de resentimiento y tristeza; era una terrible pena vivir en un mundo donde esa era la verdad absoluta.

_"por eso yo detendré esa espiral negativa. Separaré este mundo gris con los humanos dentro, y crearé otro mundo aparte para que los pokemon existan solamente. Crearé un mundo blanco, y otro negro. Solo así liberaré a este mundo de su monótono color..." _

Sus palabras quedaron mudas en un momento, después volvió a su realidad ya que lo que había estado viviendo era el recuerdo de su última conversación con sus pokemon. Ya no era el mismo niño de aquél tiempo, el que se asutaba por la tristeza que generaba el mundo exterior y vivía en el propio; ahora era un muchacho mas grande con la mente mas madura, pero su decisión seguía siendo la misma. Volviendo a lo que les quería decir a sus amigos en ese tiempo, y ahora puede sin problemas.

_"y de ese modo, yo seré su único Rey. Para ello debo obtener el poder tras derrotar toda la Liga... y volverme un indeseable entrenador como el resto, sin dejar a mis amigos libres..."_

...

Después de unos años. En un bosque rumbo a ciudad Mayólica.

_"debo apresurarme y liberar a mis amigos..."_

_"¡yaaay! ¡Touya, Touya, Touya! te amo mucho."_

Se detuvo en seco tras oír esas palabras, centrándose en el origen de esa voz. N no podía creer que escuchó esas palabras de un pokemon, de uno que vive junto a un humano en este mundo gris. Su curiosidad de nueva cuenta lo guió hasta saber qué clase de humano podría estar causando ese tipo de reacciones amorosas a un pokemon; para su sorpresa era un niño de 12 años o menos, su Tepig y él estaban entrenando hasta que al finalizar el pokemon saltó a sus brazos. El pequeño joven castaño tenía una expresión de amor puro e inocente hacia el animalito, gente como él en ese mundo estaba casi extinta.

_"¡vaya! estás muy animado. Tienes mucha energía hoy, Tepig."_

N solo podía escuchar a ese pokemon decir, ademas de su nombre, un "te amo" constantemente a su entrenador. Éste le dedicaba la mas tierna de sus sonrisas y le daba caricias que dejaban al pequeño en un trance temporal. La curiosidad en N no podía ser mas como en ese momento y sin darse cuenta, había caminado hasta el castaño como si estuviera hipnotizado por él, lo notó cuando la expresión risueña del joven cambió a una de duda al verle.

_"oh, lo siento mucho, ¿causé algún problema?"_

N supo con tan solo verlo a los ojos, que las tonalidades grises que envolvían a ese mundo se iban lentamente. El entrenador delante suyo era una puerta hacia el camino que él mismo forjó años atrás, comprendía sus ideales y trataba con absoluto amor a los pokemon a pesar de ser un humano. Los colores poco a poco se dejaban venir, ese joven entrenador no sabía cuanto pudo hacer cambiar los pensamientos de N con tan solo mostrarse como era. El destino quiso guiarlos en el mismo camino, y hasta se volverían a ver con el tiempo.

Solo éste lo dirá.

* * *

**tachán! :3 espero les haya gustado o al menos les haya hecho pasar el rato, no sé si sea buena en la escritura como grandes fics que he leído de aquí (razón por la cual me animé a escribir un fic y colgarlo) así que apreciaría un lindo review que me diga si ando en buen camino o que me de la ayudadita, no sé como solicitar un Beta así que voy a ciegas, mas o menos n.n además que aún ando muy nueva en FF, en fin, gracias por su paciencia~**

**See you. Again desu~!**


End file.
